My Hero
by mangamaniac014
Summary: Poor Arthur Kirkland has had a poor life. He has suicidal impulses, and a man who beats him and his sister. Can a certain someone 'Be the hero' and save him?
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero: A Us Uk FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Hetalia related except for this plot and any OC's. Trust me if I owned it, the story would be completely different.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

Morning light filtered into the small room. It's not that I hate mornings, just a weekday meant school and school meant the same shit as every other bloody hell ridden day. I rubbed my sleep ridden emerald green eyes with a yawn. '_Maybe I can just skip school. Wait I have a test in trigonometry today don't I. Ah, those damn blokes think I care about some random test._' I thought, looking in the mirror and tried taming my mess of sandy blond hair, which as usual, royally failed. Just some things can never go the way you want it to. I sighed as a knock came at my door and I hear it open anyway.

"Artie? You awake?" asked a voice much like my own.

"Ah, Destiny, good morning to you" I said, straightening a tie around my neck.

"Morning to you too. Did you sleep well big brother?" she asked, with a tone of concern in her voice.

"Yes but I had a strange dream."

"About?"

"I think we might be getting a transfer student today in class. That was in my dream."

"Well your dreams do always come true, but a transfer now? It's December!"

"I know it can be a bit hard to believe but if we do, the student will be an American and male."

"Think it has something to do with that prophecy mom and dad told you about before? You know the one that would come and help you?"

"I highly doubt it. They were probably mistaken. Besides, it has been such a long time I've given up on that silly tale. I might as well die at the hands of him." I muttered.

Just then the door went flying open and a tall burly man stood in the doorway and grabbed me by my hair. "Arthur, listen to when I call you boy!" he shouted "Do you know who pays the bills in this damn house?! You'd best remember who brought you two good for nothing kids into this house!" I managed to get out of his grip and glared at him, getting in front of my sister. "Get that look off your face!" he snarled. The next thing I know I feel his hand land a hard smack across my face as I was flung into the wall.

"Artie!" my sister cried out.

"Don't worry Destiny, I'll be ok" I managed to gasp out.

"The way you're going boy, you're so lucky to still be breathing. If I wouldn't be arrested, I would have done you in a long time ago. I should've just left you where I found you years ago!" he spat and stormed out of the room. Tears soon slid down my face from pain, anger, sadness, self-hate and things of such a matter. I was completely helpless and powerless compared to him. I was only fifteen, what the bloody hell was I supposed to do?

"Are you ok Artie?" Destiny asked me, applying a bandage to the bleeding part of my wound.

"I'll be fine, nothing new." I said. This was a normal cycle in my life now. The man who found us was named Ivan Bovinski (or as I call it: the spawn of Satan himself). He had white hair with violet eyes to go along with that crazy look. All he ever was to me and my sister was being a hostile jackass, beating the crap out of us since day 1. People had noticed our cuts and bruises, though no one did anything because they were terrified of him.

"Let's go" I finally said "We are gonna be late for school and another detention is the last thing I need. Besides, it's getting awful stuffy in here and I can't breathe well in here." We walked out of the room quietly because the next thing he's doing was being passed out on the couch. Another last thing I need is him in the morning. Twice in a row.

Once outside, I let out a sharp, deep breath of relief. "Artie, we have to get out, I can't stand to watch him hurt you anymore."

I looked at her the most sincere way I could. "Destiny, I know but where could we go? Who would want twins? One with asthma and the other who could kill himself in five seconds? Face it, we aren't wanted at all." I said adjusting my shoulder bag.

Destiny had the worst asthma when we were kids and she was in and out of the hospital a lot. A lot a lot. It's now me with new injuries everywhere. In school I saw my friend Yao. Once he saw me he had a horrified expression on his face. "Aru!" he started "What happened to you?!"

"Take a guess." I stated.

"No need I already know." It was true, he was there one day and watched a very similar scene to what happened to me just moments ago.

"I swear, if it wasn't for my sister, I'd have killed myself a long time ago Yao." I sighed.

"Do you think that prophecy your parents told you about would come true?"

"I honestly doubt it. If there is a hero for me, why hasn't he come? It will probably never happen."

"Never lose hope Aru." Was all Yao could say.

"Yao, I'm just about ready to do myself in, I'm almost out of hope." I glanced at my hands and wrist. They were thin. I haven't been eating as much now.

"Have you been taking care of yourself, Arthur? You don't look as fit."

"Of course" I lied. My uniform was huge on me now and I could see my ribs. Our class was as loud as ever. I sat in my seat in the back corner of the class and just stared out the window. Our teacher walked in to the room a few minutes later. He was a tall young Spanish man. His name was Mr. Carriedo. One of my favorite teachers in this school.

"Please take your seats." He said "Today is quite a surprising one. We have a new transfer student today."

"You were right Artie!" murmured Destiny excitedly.

"Well come on in." A young man with brownish blond hair, bright sky blue eyes covered by glasses stepped in.

'_Who are you?_' was all I could wonder.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**A.N.: Okay so it's my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. How was it? Please R&R so I can improve. Hopes to followers and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** A Name to a Face**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to its rightful owners. I only own this plot and any OC's. So Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on in" Mr. Carriedo called. A boy walked through the doorway; he had brownish blond hair, bright sky blue eyes which were covered by glasses. He had a smile plastered on his face. It was a bit unsettling.

"Hey guys" he spoke up "My name's Alfred F. Jones. Nice to meet all of you." There was one thing I could tell about this guy, definitely American. Just the way he talks shouts it in your face.

"Mr. Jones, why don't you take a seat next to Arthur in the back." Mr. Carriedo suggested.

'_Oh goody_' I thought '_What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with an American wanker with me? C'mon, life just loves to screw with me why?_'

He walked toward me with that grin still there. "Hiya" he started "It's awesome to meet you Arthur, I'm Alfred."

"I'm aware" I mumbled. He plopped into the seat next to me. "The pleasures all mine" I went on faking a smile.

"Hey, do you mind if I share your textbook, I don't have one yet."

"Sure, but keep it down. You are kinda loud."

"Sorry, force of habit." All I could do was sigh at the American teen. "So tell me Artie" Alfred went on "Are you naturally pale?"

"Do not call me Artie!" I snapped. "And no I am not" I went on regaining my composure. "I'm just sick is all."

"Then should you be here? I suggest staying home."

"I hardly call the place I live a home."

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" I snapped. Everything between the two of us seemed to go quiet. Which was unnerving because he seemed normally loud.

"Hey Artie" Alfred went on "How about you tell me about your past. I'm very interested."

"Stop calling me that! But fine if you must know, seeing as to how you won't leave the subject alone. Where should I start exactly?"

"How about your family" he suggested.

"Fine. I have a twin sister named Destiny and my parents died some time ago. So now we live with a Russian man." '_More like a devil_' I thought.

"What's he like?"

"I don't… want to talk about it. Anyway, what about you?"

"My parents died a year ago. So now I live with my older brother Matthew" Alfred answered "Just the two of us this far. I've had a good life though so no worries? Do you always have cuts and bruises?"

"Yes. I am a bit of a klutz at times so I'll have the occasional marking somewhere" I lied. I didn't want him to know how I was treated at home with the Russian. The less people who knew the better their lives will be.

"Well sounds to me you're an awesome dude, Arthur." I couldn't help but grin. That was the first time anyone I've ever known has said that to me. And trust me I don't get to many of those.

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry about the short chapter. Things are gonna perk up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, it would be completely different. I only own this plot and any OC's. Enjoy!**

Days turned into weeks and Christmas was coming up. I sat on the roof in silence alone. I was wondering what it would be like just to jump off the roof and hit the ground. It might be painful, but it would be quick. Yeah, I don't care if it's painful, as long as it gets the job done. The next thing I know a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. "Alfred" I muttered.

"I knew you were here Artie" Alfred started "But why are you so down?" I just let the whole Artie thing slip because he didn't want to call me Arthur, so I just gave in to it.

"I'm always like this. Just me."

"Well true. But never like this. What's bothering you?" He asked taking a seat next to me on the ledge.

"I just can't stay at that bloody f-k-g house anymore. I can't breathe in it. I swear, I'm going to choke on my own breath one of these days." I said bringing my hands and knees close to my chest.

"Is that house really that bad bro?"

"No, it's the best place in the world" I stated sarcastically "Yes it's f-k-g bad! It's hell on earth! If I make one wrong move I'll die somehow!" I looked over at him and his face he wore a concerned look.

"Artie, have you been eating ok? You seem a lot thinner now."

"Not really, I'm just not that hungry all the time." I tried to point out.

"Dude, that's totally not healthy for you!" He ranted "I mean take better care of yourself." He had a shocked expression on his face and I tried to avoid his eyes. But it was as though they were fixated on me and me alone. Alfred finally took his glance off of me only to rummage through his backpack for a few seconds. When he was done he pulled out a cookie. "Have a maple cookie" he continued "My bro Matt made them." He smiled. That smile.

I sighed and reached for one. "You're brother made them?" I asked honestly. He nodded joyfully. When I took a bite I gagged.

"Is it terrible? Or is your body rejecting food?" He asked concerned. I remained silent. Because I was scared to speak. He took this as a bad sign. "How long have you been like this?"

"About a month" I answered reluctantly.

"A month!" he shouted "Why didn't you say something sooner Arthur Kirkland?! Damn it! That's called being bulimic jackass! You're body isn't taking food at all! F-k-g Idiot!"

Now I felt very bad. "Do you ever pay attention in health class?!" He went on.

"Well not enough" I said. I knew what he meant, and I kinda want to die. "I want to die anyway. So don't worry yourself."

"No" he exclaimed "Don't say that! That's the talk of a quitter. You can't quit! You're definitely stronger than this. Artie please, just don't give up…" He now was looking at me again. I avoided eye contact with him but his warm hands moved my face to look at him. Being a complete child I shut my eyes. "Artie, look at me. Don't hide your face, look at me.

"I can't" I pointed out, opening my eyes only to have them covered by my hands.

"Please just look" he pleaded softly.

"Ok" I gave in. When I open my eyes he gives me a gentle hug.

"Just don't speak." Why was he doing this? The next thing I know is that his lips touched mine. I was too shocked to even move. I closed my eyes again and a small moan came from my throat. My arms found their way around his neck and I slid my fingers through his hair. It was like an electric current rushed through me. I moaned into the kiss even more. He slid down my neck, nipping a bit at the skin there. I gasped when he found my soft spot below my chin.

When he was satisfied, he went back to attacking my lips with his own. Obviously, I was a terrible kisser. It's not that I didn't know how, it's just that I plainly sucked. When he pulled back, he noticed something. "Artie, you have a tongue piercing?"

"Random thing to ask, but alas I do. My sister got it for me. We could never afford it, so on our birthday, she surprised me with it. Of course I still have to hide it from our 'guardian' because he is totally unaware of it."

"Well no wonder you're a great kisser" he panted.

"What?"

"I heard people who have tongue piercings tend to be great kissers." He smiled that trademark smile of his.

"I'm not that good at it" I admitted. My face probably really red at this point.

"Sure you're not!" he joked "Oh look! That mark on your neck seems to say otherwise considering I marked you." That sounded totally creepy, but I'll take that as a compliment anyway.

I pulled out my phone to examine the mark. The mark was there alright. As sure as hell is hot. But I noticed that I had a text message from Ivan. I groaned in dismay. '_What the bloody hell does he want now?_'

The message read: '_I have a business trip until Thursday. So you're extremely lucky I can't kill you this time. If you want to keep breathing, I expect my home spotless. Got it? Same for your sister. See you Thursday._' I sighed in relief, I can have some time to sleep without fear. For once since we moved in. At least for a week. Even Satan has to take business trips people.

"Everything ok Artie?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. My 'guardian' will be gone for a week. Wanna come to my house tomorrow?"

"Dude of course, since Matthew will be with his 'friend' Gilbert all weekend. I'll text you later and expect to be up late tomorrow." He teased, nibbling a bit at my ear.

If anyone or anything could create a new shade of red, I think I might have been the one to do it. I went up and kissed him again. The bell rang and I had to hurry to Trigonometry or I'll be late. As usual. At lunch I just sat on the roof to think. I couldn't even do that now.

'_What's this fluttering in my chest?_' I thought as I rushed to my class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**** Sweet Nothings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; I only own this plot and any OC's. Other than that, I own nothing. So Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, I lay on my bed with my phone in hand. He was always true to his word. Hell, he wouldn't shut the fuck up until I gave him my number. Little persistent bastard is the best way to put it. My phone vibrated, and I looked at it and to my surprise; it was him.

'_You still awake?'_

'_Of course you bloody dumbass. I told you earlier.'_

'_Retract your claws kitty. I was just asking a question.'_

'_Sorry, just a bit on edge.'_

'_It's a' right dude! I get it.'_

'_I thought you forgot about me.'_

'_Not possible from this afternoon. All I want to do is hold you right now. So you're the only thing on my mind.'_

I bushed a bit at what he sent. _'really?! I miss you.'_

'_I do too. It's almost impossible to take you off my mind love.'_

I smiled. He was actually thinking about me as much as I was thinking of him. After what happened on the roof, I'm not exactly surprised. Well that much. He was the only thing I wanted to- Hell, all I could think about. He was stuck in my mind. I couldn't forget how sweet and soft his lips were against mine. And truth be told, I tried. Seriously, I tried. But that warmth was like everything to me. I even remember his arms around. Tomorrow had me all riled up.

That night I texted him until half past midnight. So thankful that my 'guardian', or Satan's descendant (which ever floats your boat) was away. I could feel his arms around my waist as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip and whispered how much he loved me. Over and over. That mark was still present on my neck, but all he would do is make it darker. I would run my hand over his chest and kiss him softly. And maybe I was trying to let him force out a low moan. It made me blush to think about tomorrow. I was very excited to have him over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**** I love you (Alfred's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia related except this plotline and any OC's. **

**A.N.: We will be jumping perspective between Arthur and Alfred a couple of times, so expect it every now and then. Enjoy!**

* * *

On my bed, I couldn't help but think of the sexiest blond that would be in my arms tomorrow night. I could just picture the blush that would be all over his pale face as I would caress his thin, boney body. He seems very shy who gets embarrassed easily. Trust me, know this guy for five seconds and it's almost as clear as day. His emerald eyes would look like they were glowing in the moonlight. He was already beautiful (despite being skinny) that it would take something incredible to beat him and his beauty.

If he took better care of himself, he'd be more beautiful. But the way he is was already breathtakingly beautiful. I couldn't help but wonder what his home life was like. Considering how he was, probably sad and a bit lonely. I also wonder how he would have been acting if the Russian guardian was there. He has a lot of cuts and bruises; maybe it was the Russian man. I mean Artie is the definition of a tsundere. He may be hot tempered and sharp tongued but I can hear the pain in his voice. All I need to hear is anything he says and I can hear his pain. It's heart breaking.

I must admit, he is pretty sexy! I can see why girls swoon over him. That tongue piercing adds on to his fucking sexiness. A person with a pierced tongue can do a lot. Even the texts he sends, even though they have his biting words, but he's probably smiling or laughing on the other end. I just want to hold him so bad right now. Imagine what he'd say at that, maybe something along the line of "_What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! Can you ever be serious for once?!_" I chuckled at the thought. It's what he'd say exactly, no joke. He'd get that cute blush on his face and I'd pull him close and hush him when he protests with a simple but sweet kiss. Well one thing's for sure; he is short for a fifteen year old! I wonder what he'd look like in ten years.

He sent me another text and I smiled because of what it said. All it had were three simple words:

'_I love you_'

I'd never forget this and the image of my sweet little Artie blushing when he sent that. He was definitely smiling though. You only say 'I love you' the first time with a smile. I can imagine him in his multi green room, and just lying on his bed, legs crossed with phone in hand. It's the sort of thing he would do. That's what makes him my Artie.

'_I love you too. Can you kiss me before we go to sleep?_'

'_Go to sleep T_T *Mwa*_'

To be honest, he was so damn cute when he was a bit irritated. I rolled over on the other side of my bed and looked out my window. The night sky was crystal clear with a full moon showing its beauty. '_I wonder if you can see this Artie. I love you with all my heart. Even though we only met the other day, it feels like I've known you forever. Once you get into my head, I can't get you out. You've only gotten into my head once that means. I want to be with you so much I can barely control myself. This full moon reminds me of you. The brightness in your eyes despite whatever hell you've been through. I wish you'd tell me. I really do love you, you're my moon in my sky._' I thought and pulled the blanket around me, only to be snug when I dream of my moonlight.

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry about the short chapters. R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6****: Moonlight (Alfred's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own this plot and any OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, I was amazed to find out I was awake extremely early. Normally, I'm not up for a while. Looking at my totally awesome Captain America alarm clock, it read only 5:30! I don't even wake up at 6:30! What am I gonna do for an hour? Mattie's probably awake making our lunches. Ugh, I hate early mornings because there's not much I can do until other people wake up. I guess I should go see if Matt needs help. I pulled on some sweatpants and a light T-shirt and went to the kitchen.

I could see my bro in the kitchen, working on the stove, light bed head visible in his blond hair. He must have heard me come in because he stopped working for a moment to look at me. "Al? What are you doing up this early in the morning?" He asked in that soft voice of his. Ptoof he was a nurturing and caring person.

"Could barely sleep," I replied "Need any help?"

"Oh no. It's alright; I can manage on my own."

"Hey Matt?"

"Yes Al?"

"How do you get a person whose body is rejecting food to eat again?" I asked sincerely and in the most innocent way I could.

"That's completely random. Why do you ask?"

"Simple curiosity," I lied. I knew the reason full and well. It was Artie; I was worried for his health. I wanted him to start eating again, so I'll try any source I can find, starting with Matt.

"Well, I heard you have to give them their favorite food; something they like to eat. That will get them to accept food again."

"Ok thanks," I said hugging him. Then I ran upstairs back to my room. I spoke to Artie's sister Destiny last week. If anyone knew Artie best it was her. I picked up my phone and dialed her number and waited for her to pick it up.

"Hello?" Destiny answered sleepily.

"I've got a question for you Destiny."

"Well what is it?"

"What's Arthur's favorite thing to eat?"

"That's completely random."

"I know, I know. Can you just tell me?!"

"His favorite food is scones with raspberry jam… Why do you ask?"

"Reasons to help your brother so don't worry." The line went dead a moment later and I went back downstairs to see Mattie. "Matt, can you teach me how to make scones with raspberry jam?"

"Of course I'll teach you Alfred." Matthew replied happily.

For the next hour I sat in the kitchen trying to make scones with Matt, him going over every step needed. Needless to say, it was hard to do. By the third try, it was finally perfect; even Artie will eat them. I put it all in a Tupperware bowl and wrapped it with a green bow. '_I hope he eats this._' I thought.

"Is this for that boy Arthur Kirkland?" Matt asked "The one you always talk about?" I just blushed and remained completely silent. "So they are. He's not eating and you're worried about him you wanted to make him this." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly "I'm beyond worried about him.

"I understand," Matt said "When it happened to Gilbert, I did the exact same thing. I called his brother and asked what he liked, made it and gave it to him. I think this is very sweet of you." He was now smiling at me, so I smiled back. Just then my phone went off. It was a message from Artie saying:

'_Morning love. Pray you slept well. Miss you already._'

I smiled and sent:

'_I slept fine. Morning to you too. I'm always thinking of you and miss you too._'

I hopped into the shower, imagining what it would be like to have him pressed to the wall, calling out my name. I could only blush at that thought, but it stuck with me. His sexy accent screaming my name out in pure ecstasy.

To be honest, I wanted that to happen. It was just so sexy. Out of the shower, I could see that there was a little problem… I sat back in the tub and pumped away until it emptied and deflated. Oh how I wish that was Artie right now, but there's room for that later.

As I left the house, I dialed Artie's number and waited for an answer. "Morning love." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" I replied. He giggled a bit.

"I slept fine. The sound of an old lullaby and your voice in my head helped me so much. What about you love?"

"Same. The full moon and your beautiful face put me to rest. I really miss you. I miss you more than you know."

"I do too. I miss you so much that I can't put it into words. I wish I could see you all the time. That way, I wouldn't miss you much."

"Don't worry babe" I said "Soon you don't have to worry about that. You won't have to be alone anymore. I would give you the world if I had it. You know that I would; babe, you mean the world to me."

"Do you really mean that love?" He asked, almost swooning.

"I do. To you, I can never lie; every sound I make to you is the truth. I would never lie to you or betray you. I don't want anyone but you; that's the truth." I kept walking until I met my moonlight at the end of it. His hair was anything but neat, but who cares; I love it messy anyway. His uniform was huge on him, but still neat and tidy. I loved the way he looked. He always dressed to be presentable but that tie could be used for other things. Into the phone's speaker, I uttered turn around. He turned and had the biggest smile on his face.

"I thought you'd be late as always, but it doesn't matter. It makes me want to see you more and teen times happier when I do." He said, walking closer to me.

"Really now?" I teased "Then I'll keep making you want to see me until you can't take me anymore."

"I can barely take you now which in return for making me wait, I'm gonna do this." He grabbed the loose tie around my neck and pulling me into a breath taking kiss. I felt his pierced tongue playing around with my lip, gently nipping at it. It actually felt amazing. That tongue was driving me wild; but that would have to wait until later. Right now we had to get to school. We walked hand in hand to school, laughing the whole time. Whenever he laughed it was always ten times cuter than the last. I couldn't wait for lunch so I could give Artie his present.

* * *

Damn it! The bell refused to ring fast enough. I rushed up the stairs to the roof where he was walking on the ledge. "Alfred." He said getting down from the ledge.

"Hey. You seem to be in a good mood." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Very good actually," he went on "The first time I've slept well in 3 years."

"Yeah. Well, I have something for you." I said, reaching for the Tupperware bowl in my backpack. I pulled it out and handed it to him with a smile.

"What is it?!" He asked, looking at me.

"Open it and find out for yourself." He lifted the lid and smiled widely.

"Scones and what is that?" He stuck a finger into the jam and putting it into his mouth, tasting it. "It's raspberry jam! How'd you know this was my favorite?"

"Your sister told me." I said grinning sheepishly "Do you like it? I wanted to surprise you."

He took a bite of a scone with jam on it. "It's delicious! I love it Alfred." He smiled at me and I smiled back. His smile was one of the many cute things about him. Before I knew what I was doing, I put a finger in the jam started to spread it onto his lips. I leaned in and lightly kissed him, a kiss that quickly and easily became more passionate. A low moan came from his throat as I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, allowing me to go deeper. I lightly sucked on that pierced tongue of his and slid my tongue along the roof of his mouth. My throat burned but I didn't want to break apart from him. He moaned my name over and over in every breath. To be honest, I wanted to hear him louder and a lot more. Our lungs were about to give out we broke apart. I licked my lips. It tasted like raspberries and tea. A flavor that was unique only to him and no one else. (At least in my opinion.) That was a bitter-sweet taste, but highly intoxicating. "Alfred, do you really love me?" He panted.

I looked into those gorgeous eyes of his and smiled. "Of course I do! You're the moon to my sun, the robin to my batman, you're my everything. I love you with all of my heart, my moonlight angel." I said kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**** Love me all over (Arthur's view)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or World Series. It belongs to its original owner. I only own any OC's and this plot. Enjoy!**

That night I sat on the couch waiting for the doorbell to ring. I was excited, to say the least. I mean, my boyfriend was coming over. How could I not be excited? Destiny stood in the kitchen making dinner and humming to herself. She was leaving around nine o'clock to a friend's house for the night. But she was insisting that she cook dinner and eat with me and Alfred. She refused to let me in the kitchen while she was cooking because I can't cook. Everything I cook burns for some odd reason. Well, I think it's fantastic when I cook. Maybe I should take a class or something. I can get Alfred to go with me.

I grabbed the Tupperware bowl and put it on my lap. I took a scone, dipped it in the jam and took a small bite. Something in me must have clicked because I didn't feel sick or dizzy. Actually, my stomach was growling. I was starving. When the doorbell rang, I practically jumped off the couch. I already knew who it was so there was no reason to ask who it was. Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself to open the door.

"You made it."

"Of course. A hero never leaves his boyfriend alone on a Friday night."

Destiny walked into the room and looked at the two of us. She wiped her hands on her apron. There was a wide smile on her face.

"Welcome Alfred. It's nice to see you again. Please, do make yourself comfortable and dinner will be ready in a moment."

"It's good to see you too."

He brought in his bag from the porch. The bag was huge, bigger than should be necessary for a single night. It was a bit confusing to see what would be in there.

"Big enough bag?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out why later. I have a present for you."

Lately, he's had enough gifts for me. Why, I had no idea. It was enough for me to blush like a damn school girl. Not normal for me, okay it kind of is normal for me.

"Dinner time, guys."

"Good. I'm bloody starving."

They both looked at me like I was crazy but they were smiling. Until this point, I refused to eat at all and just locked myself in my room. I was glad to see them smiling.

"I'm glad. You need to eat something before you turn completely into nothing but bones."

Destiny set out what looked like chicken and potatoes. It vaguely reminded me of something American and German all wrapped into one. Alfred awkwardly pulled my chair out for me with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, love."

"Anything for you."

Destiny had a huge smirk on her face. I swear, she's been hanging around that Italian kid, Feliciano, too much. He always had that look on his face. It was a bit creepy.

"Looks good to me."

"Then shall we dig in?"

My sister had outdone herself once again. It was incredible. After dinner, Alfred and I sat down to watch a movie in my room. Or rather, tried to watch a movie. It's not exactly easy to watch anything when your boyfriend is sucking on your neck. Destiny had already left to go to her friends so it was only us two in the house. He put his hands on my shoulders and lightly pushed me down onto the bed. He had a lot of trouble getting everything off but eventually succeeded in removing them. Looking down at me, he got this weird look on his face.

"Not as thin as I thought you'd be. Good muscle and a nice body. I wonder, what does the inside feel like?"

"Well, I'm not laying here like this for nothing. Why don't you find out?"

He was more than happy to oblige. When he held three fingers out to me, I only looked up at him. This was new to me so I had no idea what to do.

"Suck."

As he said this, he bent down to help me with my _**little problem. **_I must say, it felt nice but it was still strange. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

I only nodded. I didn't exactly trust myself to speak at this point. The first finger hurt but the second one was uncomfortable. It wasn't until he used the third that I realized how much this was going to hurt.

"Here goes."

"Ouch."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't stop now."

He was slow at first but got faster by the minute. The friction wasn't something I was used to but it wasn't exactly unwelcome. The release was exactly what I needed.

"What do you say we take a shower and clean off, love?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I got up slowly because I was already getting sore. The hot water felt really good. Little did I know, a storm was brewing. That storm being a very angry Russian because I didn't hear my phone that night.

**End of Chapter 7**

**A.N: So I'm very sure this scene sucked. This is my first attempt at this kind of scene. Let me know how I did. **


End file.
